1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems, and, more particularly, to a propulsion system including an axial flow water pump assembly and a laminar flow box assembly adapted to generate a variable speed streamline laminar slipstream of water current with a variety of water velocities and thrusts that can be used in aquatic therapy, aquatic sport fitness rehabilitation, aquatic rehabilitation, swimming, sports medicine, and a variety of other functional therapy and training modalities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Propulsion systems with axial flow pumps used in conjunction with swimming pools and the like are conventional. For example, companies such as SwimGym, Inc. (“SwimGym”) and Riverflow Pumps by Current-Systems. Inc. (“RiverFlow”) provide such systems, as should be appreciated by those skilled in the art. These systems include a pump body that is a 10″ PVC tee pipe fitting with a boat propeller, a propeller shaft, water bearing and a seal on the top of the tee. These systems also have a 10″ diameter inlet line to the pool and a variety of grate configurations from a 10″ diameter to a 10″ by 12″ square. The main difference between these two companies' products is that the SwimGym product is driven with a shaft pulley, a v-belt and a motor pulley, while the Riverflow product is driven by a direct drive prop shaft to motor shaft configuration.
Other conventional propulsion systems include systems produced by SwimEx, Inc. (“SwimEx”) and Badu, as should be appreciated by those skilled in the art. Swimex has designed a propulsion system that includes a paddlewheel that is contained in a section attached to one end of a pool. The previously patented system includes a series of paddles mounted on a shaft that is driven by a direct drive gearbox assembly and either a 5 H.P. or 7½ H.P. motor. This system creates a 4 ft. wide turbulent flow from the paddlewheel. Speck Pump, Inc. makes an aerated system that is called the “Badu Jet.” and “Badu Stream II”. This system uses up to a centrifugal 4 H.P. pump, which drives the water through a jet nozzle at a rate up to 325 GPM and is located on an assembly on the end of a pool. Due to its venturi action, this system introduces air into the water stream to increase velocity.
As should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, many other companies use spa or swim jets, which they call propulsion systems. However, like the Badu Jet, these systems use aerated or air assisted venturi type jets.
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific publications/devices/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed publications/devices/products are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed publications/devices/products may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific publications/devices/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section (as well as throughout the application), they are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).